versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Eijiro Kirishima
Eijiro Kirishima '''(Hero Name '''Sturdy Hero: Red Riot) is a supporting member of Hero Class 1-A in My Hero Academia. Background Ever since he manifested his Quirk, Kirishima has strived to be a cool, manly hero, but his Quirk's bland appearance and lack of flashiness made him lose confidence in himself. He still tried to be heroic as he grew up, even standing up to bullies in middle school, but found that his Quirk just wasn't good enough to get the job done, often resulting in him looking foolish and someone else looking cool instead. When a giant villain threatened the lives of some of his peers, Kirishima wanted to leap in and defend them but found himself unable to move, paralyzed by fear. Instead, another of his classmates, Mina Ashido, jumped in and saved them from the villain. The regret of his inaction crushed Kirishima's spirits and almost made him give up on his dream to go to UA High School, but upon rediscovering inspiring words from one of his favorite heroes, Crimson Riot, he reinstated his drive to have a 'manly heart' and reshaped his entire personality, forcing himself to be more outgoing and even dying his hair red and spiking it up. Despite this, Kirishima still struggles with the regrets of his past inactions and struggles with fully overcoming his previous gloomy outlook, which he strives to achieve by being a great hero. Stats Attack Potency: Building Level (Could do battle with several League of Villains low-level grunts, one of whom was able to destroy a large boat; comparable to Kyoka Jiro, who could fragment rock) | City Block Level '(Briefly matched the strength of a giant Yakuza villain named Rappa, who was easily stronger than Pro Hero Fat Gum) 'Speed: Supersonic (Capable of perfectly matching Tetsutetsu, who can intercept bullets.) Durability: Building Level '''(Can endure several explosions from Katsuki Bakugo) | 'City Block Level '(Vastly superior to base Hardening, comparable to other high-level 1-A students in this state. Withstood several blows from Rappa before beginning to break) '''Hax: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average (Quickly worked out a plan to keep civillians safe while dealing with a drug-boosted villain) Stamina: Very high (Stamina usually lasts as long as his Quirk does. Can battle Pixie-Bob's earth monsters for hours with the rest of Class 1-A) Powers and Techniques Powers * Hardening: '''Kirishima's Quirk allows him to harden the skin on any part of his body, making him a rock-hard barricade. This can make parts of his body jagged, which he can use to his advantage in combat for sharp, sturdy blows. Techniques * '''Red Riot Unbreakable: '''Kirishima hardens his skin to the absolute maximum extent. His entire body becomes jagged and sharp in this state, and he is immune to practically any form of attack. However, enemies stronger than him can still break through this form with enough strength, and against very powerful opponents, Kirishima runs the risk of his skin literally breaking and falling off, exposing the inner parts of his body in the process. Normally, he can maintain this state for 30 to 40 seconds. * '''Red Gauntlet: '''A devastating strike to the chest region while Kirishima is in his Unbreakable state. Key '''Base Hardening | Unbreakable Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Comparable to Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu of Class 1-B, who one-shot League of Villains member Mustard while weakened * Can break apart the armor of UA's Point Robots * Shattered a drug-boosted villain's blades * Destroyed several concrete walls created by Pro Hero Cementoss * Can splinter concrete to the point of breaking just by gripping it too hard Speed/Reactions * Can keep pace with Katsuki Bakugo in a one-on-one fight * Reacted to an incoming bullet projectile by activating Hardening to stop it Durability/Endurance * A bullet-like needle simply bounced off his forehead * A huge storm of blades from a drug-boosted villain shattered on impact with Unbreakable * Can keep fighting even when the skin on his arms is broken and falling off Skill/Intelligence * Trained by Pro Hero Fourth Kind during an internship, as well as Pro Hero Fat Gum Powerscaling * Much of Class 1-A (Is one of the toughest students in his class, even being able to hold his own against the stronger students in the class like Katsuki Bakugo) * Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (The two are equals in literally every way imaginable, as often poked fun at in the series) Weaknesses * Hardening can only last for so long during a fight, and after enough exertion, his skin won't be as hard ** Even bigger problem with Unbreakable *** If his skin breaks apart in this state, his muscles and inner body will be exposed * Unbreakable can only last around half a minute before Kirishima returns to normal hardness * Unbreakable's jagged form scrapes and grates on itself, making a lot of noise ** Makes stealthy approaches useless * Will fight to the point of breaking due to his manly drives Sources * My Hero Academia Wiki (General information) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Shueisha Category:Heroes Category:City Block Level Category:Supersonic Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Building Level Category:Humans Category:Super Form Users